


The Belt

by aby55al (abyssa1)



Series: aby55al's phan oneshots [17]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Belts, Bondage, Choking, Handcuffs, M/M, Orgasm Control, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssa1/pseuds/aby55al
Summary: Dan wants Phil to choke him with a leather belt. Then they have sex.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: aby55al's phan oneshots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067135
Kudos: 7





	The Belt

It was a Tuesday. Nothing special, Phil was lying in bed next to him, reading whatever Stephen King book had just been released. Dan was browsing for more clothes when he saw something that turned him on far more than it should have.

It was just a belt, nothing special about it, in fact it was plain. Just a black leather belt, with a silver buckle.

It reminded him of one that Phil had. And one night that'd he'd used it.

"Phil?" Dan could hear his voice, but only distantly. He was somewhere else.

"Yeah?" Phil didn't even look up.

"Where's your belt? The leather one?"

Phil was turning a page and he paused. "In the wardrobe probably. Why?"

Dan didn't answer, instead walking purposefully to the wardrobe. The belt was there. He ran his fingers across the leather before grabbing it and walking back to the bed. Phil was watching him now, eyes dark. Dan stripped off, clothes hitting the floor the only sound in the room. He stepped towards Phil, belt held in his outstretched hand.

"Please?" His voice was barely a whisper.

Phil swallowed before slowly taking the belt, running his hands over it. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I want you to."

Phil sighed and ran a hand through his hair before putting aside his book and standing up. "What's the word?"

"Concrete."

He moved closer to kiss Dan, his free hand resting on Dan's cheek. It was sweet, slow, and when he pulled away he was a different person. "Bed. All fours. Now."

Dan loved it when Phil was like this, he felt a flicker of fear in his stomach; when Phil was like this he was unpredictable, violent. What Dan needed. He obeyed instantly, waiting with bated breath as he heard Phil moving around the room behind him. Phil appeared suddenly behind him, pulling his wrists up to the headboard and cuffing them together. "Don't need you trying to fight me." Phil closed them slightly tighter than what was comfortable, chuckling at Dan's pained whimper. "Did that hurt baby? That's nothing." Phil trailed a hand down Dan's back, pulling it away to deliver a hit of the belt on the top of Dan's thighs. Dan whimpered and pushed his face into the pillows, ass in the air, his arms wrenched up above him.

Phil kept delivering blows on his thighs and ass until Dan's legs were shaking and collapsed under him, wrenching his shoulders in their sockets as he fell onto the bed. Phil pulled him up by his hair, making Dan look into his eyes, "Giving up already baby? I'm not even close to done yet, get back up."

His legs were shaking, but Dan managed to get up on his knees again. Phil got onto the bed behind him, kissing down his spine, "You're doing good baby, I love you." Dan couldn't reply before Phil was slipping the belt around his neck.

The first tug was gentle, making sure the leather would slide through the buckle without catching. When it did, Phil pulled harder, cutting off Dan's air supply. When Phil let the belt loosen Dan was almost losing consciousness, panting and trying to catch his breath. Phil took the opportunity to line up his cock and half push it in, no lube or stretching. Half the neighborhood would've heard Dan's screams if he hadn't tightened the belt again as he bottomed out. 

"Fuck baby you're so tight, feel so good." He started thrusting, quickly picking up a rhythm, pulling on the belt and keeping it tight as he moved. Dan was moaning now, rocking his hips back in time with Phil's. Phil leaned forward, his chest pressed against Dan's back, his hips rubbing Dan's sore thighs, earning him a whimper. He kissed Dan's neck, looking for the right spot before biting gently, and then harder, leaving small indents on Dan's skin. His free hand moved under Dan's body, trailing up and pinching his nipples before moving down to stroke his cock in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Want you to cum when I say." Dan nodded, desperate to please. Phil's hand moved faster, pushing Dan to the edge.

"Now," Phil commanded, twisting the belt in his hand and pulling it hard. The buckle dug into Dan's neck, leaving a bruise. Dan came, gasping for breath, eyes rolling back. Dan collapsed again and Phil let go of the belt, letting it fall loose around Dan's neck. He gripped Dan's hips hard, fingers digging into the flesh already red and raw. He fucked into Dan without caring, hearing Dan's moans and whimpers but ignoring them. When he was close he pulled out and finished on Dan's thighs, painting white across the streaks of red and purple that colored Dan's pale skin.

"You did a good job baby." Phil undid the handcuffs, rubbing Dan's wrists which were almost as red as his legs. "Do you want a bath? Some water?"

Dan shook his head, not wanting to move from the bed. He pulled Phil into bed with him so that Phil was spooning him, carefully avoiding his legs.

"Just want to sleep."

"Okay baby." Phil played with Dan's hair until the younger man fell asleep, wondering how he got so lucky.


End file.
